


Perdition and Persuasion

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Supermen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark, Foursome, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, The last Whumptober, This has been a nightmare to write, last but no least., prisoner, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: He could thrash, he could beg, he could howl, but there was no point.Kal was his Mate.Kal had decided that this was how he’d spend his heat. With other Supermen.What Kal-El wanted, he got.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: Like tears in the rain [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Perdition

Lord Superman raised his glass to his two seated guests. “So, we are agreed on the punishment?”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

They drank to their plan. The Lord looked at his pad, where the security footage of the prisoner was feeding live. “He’s nearly ready, I think. Another round, and then we’ll get to it.”

*

Bruce refused to cry.

It had nothing to do with the crying itself, or some misplaced macho non-sense. He simply refused on his own principle to cry. Crying would signal his surrender...no, his guilt.

He’d never been given the choice to surrender. That implied a contest. And as soon as Lord Superman had entered his life, there had been no contest. He wasn’t guilty of anything. He didn’t ask for other Alphas to hit on him at galas. He avoided most of the ones he could smell were coming into rut. He’d only been kissed – one had gotten a little handsy, but nothing that warranted punishment. Just a firm no, and the Alpha had backed off.

Lord Superman did not see it that way.

He never saw it that way.

The intensity between his legs was growing again. He rocked against the pressure, counter rocked against the movement of the silicon shaft deep inside him. He shifted, and twitched, and did everything he could to disrupt the building crescendo of an orgasm. He refused to have one. He wasn’t guilty.

The simulator slowed down again between his legs. Bruce slumped forward, as much as the leg straps and manacles would allow. He shook briefly as another rush of lubricant was automatically dispensed underneath his throbbing cunt, echoed by another in the shaft in his ass. The cock ring was ignored. There was no soothing that purple swollen member until Lord Superman agreed to it.

Drool coated his chest, dripping from his open mouth. The O-ring gag had been a new addition to the arsenal in the toy box. It made it harder to not make sound, and his dignity had shrivelled and died when his Lord had forced his mouth open. He’d patted Bruce’s strained cheeks, pronounced him a fine sight, turned the damn machine on, and left.

Bruce had lost count of how many orgasms he’d ruined from the machine’s attempts. He knew that the security camera installed in the corner was live feeding to his Lordship. He’d had that explained once, several Heats ago, that everything in this room was recording him, taking full measures of what his body responded to the most. He had no secrets left.

Both shafts sprang to full throttle, forcing his back and shoulders up. He was scrambling with his bound hands, trying to get away from the sensations, but they were stronger than any other round had been. Faster thrusts, harder vibrations, and the chain hooked on his wrists suddenly cranked backwards, pulling him farther back onto the vibrators. Chest thrust in the air, his back arching from the stretch, he couldn’t stop the moans spilling out. He could withstand it, he could bear it, it wasn’t unbearable –

\- one more crank of the chain, and the dildos were pressed right into his prostate and g-spot. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t avoid the punishing waves. Thrashing only made it worse – he could only settle himself farther on the shafts. The howl that ripped out of him only made it worse – he was coming, coming hard, and it was so painful, so dry, the ring that clamped around his penis a new level of torture. But his cunt was clenching, his body drenching him in fluids, and there was nothing he could do to stop the cries, moans, and begging sounds oozing out of his open jaws.

Everything shut down.

Bruce felt the chains go slack, and pulled himself up with weakened abs. The door had opened. Lord Superman had arrived to finish his punishment.

Behind him, another Superman in red, black and white stepped inside. And behind him, an older Superman, hair nearly white, in stark black robes with a white sash across his waist.

“See? I told you he was ready now. All stretched and lubed for our pleasure.”

The eldest sniffed the air, tasting it with the tip of one tongue. “He’s going into heat tomorrow as well.”

Lord Superman nodded, stepping forward and cupping Bruce’s chin. “He is. He’ll be happy to know that I don’t plan on anyone else to be with him while in heat. Only myself, my other self, and my other self.” He stroked the side of Bruce’s face. “I only share with myself, Bruce. You know that.”

Bruce shook his head, whining. He’d never shared his heat with multiples before, didn’t want to now. He didn’t want to be cream-pied by three monsters –

\-- because they were monsters. The middle one was stalking around him, nearly panting from the pheromones. “My Bruce never let me near him during heat,” he admitted, hungry. “He would have looked like this one.”

“Indeed, Kal? Mine has simply gotten too old to mount properly. I’m looking forward to feeling those legs around me again.”

“Lord Emperor, if you wish, you can have his cunt,” Lord Superman said, undoing the hooks from his cuff’s leash, and the straps that held him to the machinery. “Kal-El, would you like the back end?”

“Please,” the younger alien said, moving towards the bed behind them. “I want to impale that pale ass with my cock so badly.”

Bruce whined, shaking his head as Kal stood next to him and unhooked several of the straps. He didn’t want this – he didn’t deserve this – he knew Kal was possessive, but sharing his mate with others? He’d never heard of the idea before, couldn’t imagine any omega wanting to. Couldn’t image Kal wanting to let another living being touch him.

“H’eees,” he garbled, begging. Kal ignored him, undid most of the straps on the other side. He pulled the omega off the shafts slowly, careful of the fine mechanics. “H’ees, oo, h’ees.”

Both doubles waited on the bed. Both sported impressive erections. The emperor Kal laid against a mound of pillows, his legs folded down over the bed. The younger one stood with one hip cocked against the foot poster.

Kal picked him up like a small pet, hands easily around his rib cage. His legs were left frog-tied. He could thrash, he could beg, he could howl, but there was no point.

Kal was his Mate.

Kal had decided that this was how he’d spend his heat.

What Kal-El wanted, he got.

Kal wanted his submission.

The last resistance to the punishment fell as Kal expertly lined his cunt up with the swollen erection, and pushed him down as far as he could. The Emperor groaned low, and thrust up into the warm heat. “Fuck,” he growled. “He’s so loose.”

Kal-El smirked. “Give him time, he always tightens back up.”

Bruce sobbed as older hands grabbed his hips and began moving him in a slow rhythm on his cock. “That’s right, Brucie, just feel my cock inside you,” he murmured. “You just sit there all pretty while I pound your cervix until you scream.”

Bruce’s face was wet – he was crying. Actually sobbing with his mouth held wide open. He wasn’t anything more than a stand in for this Kal, nothing but flesh and imagination. He could barely breathe for the sobs choking him.

“Let’s see that ass,” the younger male said, slapping one butt cheek hard. “I want to spit roast you until both our cocks rub against each other.”

Kal-El stepped forward. “One moment,” he said, and something was in his hand. Bruce turned to look – a chain, with two d-clips at either end. It was short, maybe two feet long.

Kal-El clipped one on each side of the O-ring, and handed the chain loop to the emperor. “Keep him on a short lead. He can be feisty.”

The older man, thrusting repeated into Bruce’s cunt, laughed lowly. “A rascal, huh? I’ll keep him on a short rein.” He did. He pulled at the O-ring strapped to Bruce’s face, forcing him to bend over, and present his ass to the younger old.

“Fuck, that is a gorgeous ass,” the younger alien said, slapping one cheek after another. He lined up, nudged his way inside. “Fuck’s sake, you weren’t kidding, he’s loose and wet for it.” With a slap and a violent thrust, he slammed to the balls in Bruce’s ass.

Bruce cried out, shocked and hurting. Kal was longer, wider than the toy had been. It hurt, being impaled this way. He felt more likely to rip something, split wide open as the two cocks rubbed against one another, barely any flesh between them. He keened, closing his eyes against the sensations burning through his body. Kal began to thrust hard, slamming the back of Bruce’s thighs with his hips and balls. He was held immobile by younger hands; his ass slapped every other thrust.

Emperor Kal tugged the reins, pulling his head farther down. One hand slowly carded through the omega’s locks. Bruce opened his eyes slowly, tears falling. “You look so beautiful like this, Bruce,” he whispered, Alpha voice simmering. “Ready and open for your Alpha’s cock. Waiting to be bred, to be pleasured beyond words. Such a beautiful cock slut you are, with your warm cunt and greedy ass.”

Kal-El smiled from the sidelines. “He’s right, you are a sight, Omega. But there is still room for more, I think.” He was already naked, his own erection proudly bobbing in front of him. He knelt on the bed, and moved his cock up towards Bruce’s face. “Give me his face. Brucie needs to learn who that throat belongs to.” Pulling on the side straps, he pulled Bruce’s face sideways. He traced his cock around the ring once, smearing precome all over the metal. “It’s mine. He’s all mine.” With no warning, he pushed inside the ring.

Bruce gagged. The musk of Alpha male was overpowering. His tongue was crushed under the weight of the swollen member, even as Kal continued pushing forward. A drop of precome landed on the back of his throat, and slid down, choking him. Kal pushed forward. He pushed until the tip of him lodged in the back of Bruce’s throat, blocking nearly any air pushing past.

“Now, you’re full, whore,” Kal snarled suddenly, starting the thrust into Bruce’s mouth. “Now you know your place. Wherever. I. Want. It. To. Be!” the thrusts were getting faster, matching the pace in his ass. The hands yanked him back onto the cock in his ass, to the cock punishing his throat. He was a pendulum for them. A toy to be shared to collect their cum, nothing special.

Nothing loved.

He probably never was.

Unloved.

A broken toy to be used and discarded.

Firm hands were rubbing his sides, soothing in the simple touch. The Emperor barely moved through it all, a few thrusts here and there, each time hitting his g-spot perfectly. He couldn’t turn to the older eyes, couldn’t see the fingers caressing his temples, his hips, or reaching down to fondle his ball sac. The touches were in such contrast to the brutal slaps that Bruce tried to lean into them, tried to focus only on them, until another slap of balls on his face or thighs jerked him away.

The thrusts in his ass stuttered, and the younger Kal began to swear even more. Bruce closed his eyes against the feeling of hot cum shooting inside him. Please, he thought, please don’t let him knot me, please.... The swelling started, rubbing his rim raw. He tried to pull away, lean more into one of the other cocks, but he was yanked back by strong hands on his manacles. “You stay put, whore,” Kal snarled, smacking his flesh again. His knot was growing, his rim stretching past anything he’d ever felt.

The older Kal shivered beneath him, no doubt feeling the swell of the Alpha’s knot beside his cock. He shifted, withdrawing and then slowly slid across the Bruce’s g-spot. Bruce gasped, eyes rolling in his head. That had felt – had felt – another slide, and he moaned around Kal-El’s cock in his mouth. That had felt heavenly, setting off fireworks in his brain. He shook even as the sensation returned, moaning, panting around the cock in his throat. It was slow, it was steady, and he could barely feel anything but that soft head pressing into him, stroking that one steady pressure point.

He barely even felt the knot in his mouth start to swell, or Kal pulling out of the depths of his throat to knock the gag. He could draw more air through his nose now, and gave a longer, wrecked moan.

“That’s right, Omega. Show yourself. This is what you really want – Alpha cock filling you up, breaking you open.”

He was pinned by two knots – chained, spread, and speared – the sense of ownership crashed over him. This was it, a part of him whispered. This is the purpose of you. Take that cum, be open to anything your Alpha demands. Take it, take it, beg for more. Omega’s bodies are meant to be used. 

Older hands pulled his thoughts away. Soft words spoken in his ear brought him back to the third cock, still unfinished, buried deep inside him. The others were panting, shaking through the rungs of climax.

“You’ve been such a good omega, haven’t you? You’ve taken this so well, you deserve a reward. Such as good omega, so good. Deep breath, Bruce,” the softer voice said, as fingers caressed his sac, his cock –

Bruce whimpered, cried. The cock inside him was still caressing that spot, still making him see stars, but the cock ring was being removed – his penis was being wrapped in moist heat, held tightly in hand. The emperor Kal tugged on him, twisting his hand in time with his thrusts, and Bruce seized. He thrashed against the bonds holding him, the knots pinning him open. It didn’t matter he couldn’t get free – he couldn’t get away from the intense burning in his veins. He screamed, choking, shaking, drooling around the knot in his mouth. His walls were clamping down on the cocks inside him, dragging more sensations to the front of his brain.

When he couldn’t bear it another moment, the emperor Kal slipped his thumb over the slit, released his shaft just enough that his orgasm hit him.

Hit him so hard he screamed around the gag. He thrashed, back arching, cries getting louder as he wailed, pinned open like a moth on display. He was being milked, the older hands punishing in their experience to wring more cum out of him.

The rubbing got faster after his first orgasm, slicker with his own cum, the thrusts inside him faster, harder against his g-spot. Bruce sobbed again, screaming, begging, but the orgasm hit him harder this time, his whole body stiffening. Another surge of cum spurted out, covereing the hand that was stroking him.

“You can do it, one more, Brucie, one more.”

_.nononononono..._

“One more, come on, I know you can, do it for me, for Alpha. Please your Alpha with one more orgasm.” Fingers caressed his chest, pinching each perk nipple and sliding down into the mess he was making for lube. “One more, omega,” he growled softly. And sped up.

His thrusting inside his cunt grew more forceful, hammering into his spot with brutal accuracy. Bruce was being pumped, hammered, stroked, in spots he wasn’t even sure he had before now, and he couldn’t stop the wailing. He couldn’t stop the shaking or the huge tears falling down his face. He was forced to feel it all – so he would.

Alpha had asked him to.

Alpha had ordered another orgasm.

Alpha wanted him to cum.

He screamed soundlessly as everything overwhelmed him again, until darkness crashed over him.

**

He awoke curled up on the floor. He was lying on his side, straps still folding his legs and arms behind his back. But he was warm – there seemed to be a blanket on top of him, around him, smothering him in pheromones. He shrugged to himself, still loopy from three orgasms in a row. He might as well enjoy it.

Bruce could remember the ... the ... mating. He shied away from calling it what it really was. Innocents could claim to be raped, gang raped, not someone like him. Kal-El always said he deserved his lot in life. He deserved his punishment, whatever that may be. He deserved to be locked in a room, full of toys to make him suffer, wherever Kal-El wanted him. He couldn’t question anything -- not his food, not his clothes, who he looked at, or why his Alpha was laying on the floor not wearing a body. Bruce’s eyes closed, tears forming. He deserved to be beaten, broken, all for –

Bruce’s thoughts screeched to a halt.

Kal wasn’t wearing a body?

He cracked his eyes open, and tried to scream.

Kal’s head was on the ground, neatly severed and cauterised. His arm lay a few feet behind him, and there was blood Everywhere.

Bruce tried to move, to roll away, to do anything. The ties held him, the blanket held him, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t escape, whatever could kill a kryptonian would eat him alive. He had to get away, had to get out, out out out, outoutoutout

“Bruce, hush, hush omega,” Kal’s voice came from beside him. “Hush, you’re supposed to be resting.”

Bruce twisted wildly. The eldest Kal-El, emperor he’d been called, was crouched beside him, still naked, still heavily aroused. He was covered in splashes of blood and other liquids. He skin was whole, his limbs attached. He... he.... Bruce’s heart was hammering, and he couldn’t get enough air, couldn’t move. The emperor leaned down with soiled fingers and stroked his face, and Bruce could only sob. He was next, he was next, he was helpless, he was tied foot and hand and helpless.

“Hush, omega. You’ll hurt yourself. I’m going to help you, now. Just stay still.” He leaned forward, front teeth extending for a Bite.

His sobbing only grew worse. If he was Bitten, he’d be useless, helpless, more than he already was. Please, he wanted to beg, please, don’t hurt me, please...

“This is not going to hurt you, my precious boy,” the experience Alpha purred, and nosed his chin up enough to reveal the blackened, mauled omega gland. The Alpha tsked, turned slightly, and held him steady. “You are mine, you are safe now,” he said. He sank his fangs deep into the gland.

Bruce screamed, thrashing. The Alpha was going to kill him, he was angry, Alpha’s kill rival omegas, he – he –

The wash of numbness dropped him hard, nearly had him passing out. The burst of pain was gone, replaced with pressure, being held, being controlled, being subdued. The emperor bit down a touch harder, fingers stroking the back of his neck. He felt the last of his tense muscles collapse as a wave of comfort passed through. Alpha was here... He felt encased in the Alpha’s scent, his presence. Bruce could barely feel the floor, the blankets he was laying on, the ropes –

Alpha was unwrapping him, Alpha was pulling on his legs, rubbing them softly, laying one on top of the other. Alpha shifted him, tugged on his hands, Alpha ... was wrapping him up again, soft blankets against numb skin.

“Rest, Bruce. I’ll clean up the mess, and then we’ll go home. Your Heat is going to be here soon.”

Bruce floated. Eyes at half-mast, he watched with detached interest as the emperor removed the body pieces, tossing them into what looked like a tiny black hole. He saw the remaining Alpha remove a small locket from his uniform, and swing it through the hole, and it was gone.

“Such a handy gift,” Kal murmured, using speed to redress in his black uniform. The white sash was gone.

“You’re wrapped in it, dear.”

Bruce frowned. Oh, he realized, he was think talking again. That was odd.

“Not quite, my dear. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Bruce barely felt it when the emperor picked him up. A few silent tears slipped down. “No home,” he managed to whisper.

The emperor Kal nodded. “I know, your family is gone. I have a nest waiting for you in mine. You’ll be a welcome addition.”

Bruce shivered. Addition meant collection, meant products, possessions, meant punishments for broken toys that didn’t act as they should as they are ordered—

Another bite to his gland, and Bruce moaned, going limp. His thoughts derailed again, sinking into warmth, comfort. He’d never felt like that when Kal-El had bitten him. It had never felt – good. Like he could feel cherished by such a gesture.

As they reached a rent in the air between doors, Bruce passed out completely.


	2. Persuasion

Epilogue

There were voices talking about him. They were quiet, and soft. No one was yelling. They also weren’t pausing for long periods, which probably meant he wasn’t expected to answer.

There was cool air on his chest. It felt nice. His chest was wet, goosebumps, but also, unbearably hot. The cool air seemed to fade, and replaced with warm water.

His wrists were stinging. Such a mild pain, so novel in his experience. A mild sting, like a scratch from a thistle. Barely enough to mention, but still unique enough to ponder.

The voices were talking again. That was ok. The voices could say whatever they wanted. He wanted to stay here, in this bubble. It was warm. It was soft and dim.

The fire started to burn shortly thereafter.

**

Bruce felt himself lowered onto a softer surface. The emperor Kal-El was talking softly into his hair. “There we go, Bruce, all clean and snug. Everything’s ready for you.”

He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, festooned with armchairs, pillows, rugs and other comforts. There was a fireplace at the end of the room, merrily snapping to itself. The smell of wood smoke and fire was pleasantly stupefying. It also made the need for clothing ridiculous... which he wasn’t wearing any anyway.

Both wrists had been wrapped in gauze, and a fabric cover put over them. Soft burgundy velvet wrapped around his palms to below his wrists, keeping the gauze in place. He was clean, several nasty cuts had butterfly bandages, and he was laying on a bed roughly the size of a soccer field.

“Lay back, Bruce. Get comfortable,” he murmured, pushing Bruce’s chest slightly.

_“... think of Gotham, Brucie. Oh, that’s right, I burned that one to the ground the last time you thought to rebel against me,” Kal-El’s voice was a cruel whisper in his ear, his cock a burning metronome in his ass._

Bruce stifled a sob, and lay down. He knew what was coming, knew his role, his place, his status. _Bare for me, omega. Present for me._ He took several deep breathes, and brought his knees up to his shoulders. Another breath, and he hooked both arms under his knees and spread himself as wide open as he could. Eyes closed, he waited.

Older hands took his hands. Hands with decades of use unfurled his body, laying both of his legs down. Someone was shushing him, being kind, the hands were kind, they weren’t His. “Little one, please, look at me,” they whispered. “Open your eyes Bruce.” 

Bruce couldn’t, and he couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his face, either. He curled into himself, trying to hide his face in his arms. He knew he had to listen, the beatings always started harder if he was upset, if he didn’t listen. The hands rubbed his back, rubbed his shoulders, the voice still whispering. Bruce’s next breath caught on a sob. They kept coming, choking him, breaking his chest open, and he couldn’t stop them.

At some point the old hands went away. He was tipped onto his back, cradled against the emperor’s chest. His mouth was pried open, very gently, and a cold spoon slipped under his tongue. “Hush,” the older voice said. “Just let that dissolve. It will feel better soon.” The feeling of chalk in his mouth made him gag. They’d drugged him. He was that bad, that disobedient that they had to drug him, he was going into Heat drugged, he couldn’t form the words to apologize, to grovel, beg, beg, beg forgiveness –

Both sets of hands held him, stroked his face as he slipped under the waves of darkness.

**

The fires were burning.

Bruce woke up drenched, whining for someone. He could smell Alpha, smell the musk of a healthy Alpha waiting for him. With a deep purr, he rubbed his face over the softer pillows around him. The cotton was soft, washed a thousand times, and felt marvelous over his naked skin. The sheets tangled around his legs, and he spent a playful moment rolling them into the best shape to fit inside.

There was a low growling purr beside him. Alpha was awake. Bruce felt a stab of fear, but it faded. There was heat, and warmth, and Alpha was already rolling on top of him, broad chest pressed into his back, braced on his arms above his head. Bruce keened, lifting his hips even as the heavy cock nudged at his entrance.

“I’ve got you, omega. You’re doing so well. Let me take you,” Kal whispered into his ear. Teeth grazed his ear lobes, tracked down his neck to his gland, nipping playfully around the skin. The growling purr deepened as Bruce tipped his head, pushing his hips and gland closer to the Alpha. Two rubs, and the heavy cock slid deep inside.

Bruce keened, thrusting backwards. It felt so good, having a cock so deep in him so early. He felt nearly drunk as the length dragged against his walls, pushing him deeper into the bed. The weight of the Alpha on his back, one arm hooking a leg higher to push in deeper – Bruce could barely form thoughts as the thrusting grew stronger. He moaned, trying to get closer, only to be hushed. Strong teeth nipped his neck, his shoulders, his earlobe, making his marks known. He was barely able to move, the weight, the pleasure ran through his muscles. He was wet, liquid fire, churned from deep inside, weightless, painless, helpless –

\--as the Knot formed and sealed him to his mate, his Alpha, older hands stroked his body, pushed them both onto their sides, gripped his cock in knowing hands. Each stroke drew him closer to his release, each twist at the base shook his spine. A careful thumb across the head, spreading his slit open, and he shook, spilling everywhere. His shaking continued, purrs and groans mingling, as he opened his eyes.

An older face looked back at him, face flushed and ravenous. He was licking his lips, staring at Bruce. “You’ve done so well, Bruce,” he whispered. “Alpha is very happy with you. I’m so very proud of you,” he continued, even as the younger omega whined, trying to avoid the praise. “So very proud. Let me please you, tonight, Bruce. Let Alpha take you, have you, mark you. You will be ours, forever.”

Bruce nodded, whining, crying silent tears, even as the emperor started thrusting against his prostate, even as his first Bruce caressed every scar on his chest. As the next knot blossomed in his cunt, Bruce cried out in pleasure from his new Pack, cried from no pain, only belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to everyone that has been reading these. I love getting the morning emails of new Kudos and small comments. I've been really stretching myself this month, and it's been a blast to write these.


End file.
